Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe
Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe (Planetes IV: Ľenergia de ľunivers in Catalan) is a film of the Expanded Universe of Planetes released in 2014, the year that is set. It's the fourth film based on the Expanded Universe of Planetes. Plot Continuing to the third film, Josep Maria 18 and the crew of the ship FEF 07 have to confront to a more dangerous threat that anything that have seen before. The species of Erika in reality is a very important species for the universe, since they have created all the energy that exists. But some unknown entities have exterminated all her species, leaving only two girls: Erika and another girl, named Velika (Велика). This last girl is somewhere at the southeast of Europe, but Josep Maria 18 only saw her by chance in an excursion that he did with his father, and the FEF lost her trace. The entities that want to destroy Erika and Velika (Велика) to exterminate the species are unknown, but Josep Maria 18 discovers that a life form that it wouldn't have exist is the one who can exterminate the species. This life form is the Golden Creation, that at present take form of a girl of his age and that goes to his church, named Kirannis. But she doesn't know anything of her powers, and there are some entities behind her that are those who handle it everything. The FEF wants to be neutral to this clash, but they will be forced to collaborate when there isn't another remedy. Besides, the entities that they are controlling Golden Creation can do perception filters, that are people or elements that in reality don't exist but everybody sees them and thinks that they're real. The unknown entities use these filters to deceive FEF officials, and especially Josep Maria 18. To help them in this dead end, new people will help FEF officials: the McClain sisters (China, Lauryn and Sierra), and a friend of Josep Maria 18's church: Lorena. Besides, Lina and Rutitto will go back to help his ancient friends. Also they discover that another friend of Josep Maria 18's church, Melvin, has a granddaughter that she will be a time traveller more important that Dany. İhi creates new inventions to be able to understand this war and resolve all the enigmas. But Erika doesn't know that Velika (Велика) is alive and thinks that she is the last, and doesn't want to believe what Josep Maria 18 is saying. Therefore, the most important doubt that they have is: the Golden Creation and all those that are behind her will achieve to exterminate the last two of Erika's species, or Erika will discover that she isn't the last and both will gather strengths? All this is situated after the third film of Planetes. List of characters Gallery of new characters Kirannis.jpg|Kirannis. Lorena.jpg|Lorena. Lauryn.jpg|Lauryn McClain. Titles in other languages * Catalan (original): Ľenergia de ľunivers * M2: Ľener§ìa da ľunivers * Bosnian: Energija univerzuma * Bulgarian: Енергията на Вселената * Croatian: Energija svemira * French: Ľénergie de ľunivers * Galician: A enerxía do universo * Italian: Ľenergia delľuniverso * Macedonian: Енергијата на универзумот * Moldovan: Енерӂия универсулуй * Occitan: Ľenergia de ľunivèrs * Portuguese (Portugal): A energia do universo * Portuguese (Brazil): A Energia do Universo * Romanian: Energia universului * Russian: Энергия вселенной * Serbian: Енергија универзума / Energija univerzuma * Spanish: La energía del universo * Valencian: Ľenergia de ľunivers Films bg:Планетес 4: Енергията на Вселената ca:Planetes IV: Ľenergia de ľunivers es:Planetes IV: La energía del universo fr:Planetes IV : Ľénergie de ľunivers gl:Planetes IV: A enerxía do universo it:Planetes IV: Ľenergia delľuniverso pt:Planetes IV: A energia do universo ro:Planetes IV: Energia universului ru:Планетес 4: Энергия вселенной sr:Планетес 4: Енергија универзума Category:Films